


Christmas Lights

by Njaybird



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Christmas, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njaybird/pseuds/Njaybird
Summary: Matthew and Diana have the house to themselves overnight for some holiday preparations...or is that just a clever excuse to get busy?
Relationships: Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

“There—yes, that’s it—just a little more—“

My husband turned his dark eyes to me and snorted a laugh, without losing his footing on the stepladder or his grip on the Christmas lights he was hanging.

“What?” I arched an eyebrow at him.

“Nothing, _mon coeur_.” He had a glint in his eye as I handed him another length of tiny, glowing bulbs. “It’s just that you sounded like you might be talking about something...other than fairy lights.” He winked.

“What do you mean “other than...”” But then I remembered what I’d actually said. Oh. _Oh_. My face flushed.

“There no need to be embarrassed,” Matthew teased, having sensed the rush of blood to my cheeks without turning around to look. “We are husband and wife after all. And we have the house to ourselves tonight...”

It was true: he had asked Sarah and Ysabeau to babysit so that we could do some holiday preparations without the twins underfoot. Now, I wondered if something more amorous had been his plan all along.

My suspicions were confirmed when my vampire leapt off his ladder with the grace of a cat, landing inches from my face and pulling me into a deep kiss. I melted into his embrace, my hands tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck and my hips arching toward his in invitation.

“Patience,” he whispered between kisses. “The children are sleeping at Sept Tours. We have no need to rush.”

“But I want you now,” I whined, pulling on his belt loops.

He laughed, his lips moving along my jaw. “I’ll tell you what: I will give you what you want now, if—“ He nipped behind my ear. I gasped. _“—if_ you let me make love to you my way after.”

His hand was resting on the waistband of my yoga pants, one thumb running up and down my hip bone. I bit my lip.

“What do you say?” His thumb dipped lower, brushing the top of my thigh, as his mouth found mine again. I relaxed into the kiss, sighing happily when his teeth grazed my lower lip. Matthew growled, his hands sliding under my waistband and wrapping around my hips. I tugged on his hair again.

“How do you want me, Diana?” He began sliding the yoga pants down my legs. “Tell me.”

“Your mouth,” I sighed. “Please.”

Matthew smiled against my neck. “Your wish is my command.”

He guided me back against the paneled wall, helping me out of my clothes along the way, before kneeling in front of me and draping my leg over his shoulder. I gasped as he turned his face toward my knee and kissed his way up my thigh. When he was just inches from where I wanted him to be, he paused to inhale my scent. He groaned 

“Christ, you’re going to kill me,” he murmured.

I didn’t have time to respond before he dove in, licking, sucking, nipping—giving me what I wanted and needed, just as he had promised. I moaned, holding on for dear life as he suckled my swollen clit, his tongue flicking out to tease the sensitive flesh.

With one hand holding my hips in place, Matthew let the other travel up my body until it settled over my breast. He hummed against me when he felt the hardened nipple and began moving his thumb across it in time with the movement of his tongue. I trembled.

“Yes, yes Matthew— _please_ , I need—“

He didn’t draw things out this time: he let my body lead him where it wanted, needed to go. As pleasure coiled in my gut, Matthew’s cool hand slid down, down, down, until he was easing two—no, three fingers inside me without letting up on my clit. My hips bucked against him as he curled his fingers inside me, finding the sensitive places he knew so well. I sighed his name, and felt an answering hum from his lips, a tighter squeeze from his hand on my hip.

“Matthew, please, I can’t — _ah_ —“

One last graze of his teeth—one last curl of his fingers—and I was gone. He worked me through my climax relentlessly, bringing fresh waves of pleasure crashing over me just when I thought I couldn’t possibly feel any more, couldn’t possibly fall any farther.

When I was nothing but a puddle against the wall, Matthew eased my leg off of his shoulder, scooped me into his arms with a gentle kiss against my temple, and carried me up to our bedroom.

When my husband laid me down in bed, I burrowed into the duvet and felt my eyelids start to droop.

“No you don’t.” Matthew’s lips were cool against my ear. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us yet.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“No you don’t.” Matthew’s lips were cool against my ear. “We’ve got a long night ahead of us yet.” 

Impossibly, I felt desire stir within me again at his words and his touch. Blinking my eyes open, I saw that, somehow, he’d gotten out of his clothes before joining me in bed. I reached out to run a hand along his broad chest. 

“What did you have in mind, my love?”

In reply, Matthew lifted my hand to his lips and kissed the tip of each finger in turn before making his way to my palm, and then my wrist. A bolt of pleasure shot down my spine. 

“I want to kiss every inch of your body tonight.” His voice was raspy, thick with arousal and emotion. “I want to spend the whole night bringing you pleasure.” The tip of his nose dragged from my wrist back up my palm, his lips pausing over my pulse. “I want to worship you until the sun rises, Diana.” 

I could hardly breathe as Matthew began to make good on his desires, moving to kneel between my legs as he kissed—slowly, sensuously— up the inside of my arm. My other hand traveled down his body and found him hard and wanting. He groaned against the inside of my elbow when I wrapped my hand around him and started stroking, slowly, matching my pace to his. 

By the time he reached my collarbones, we were both gasping, reveling in the luxury of time to enjoy each other’s touch.

Matthew murmured my name against my neck, over and over as I continued to move slowly, slowly up and down his length. The hand that had been holding onto my wrist traveled up my arm, the gentle slide of his knuckles against my skin surprisingly pleasurable. Matthew cupped my face for a brief moment, bringing my lips to his before moving his hand down to my breasts.

I sighed into his kiss when his thumb brushed across my nipple, and he took the invitation to nip at my lower lip, then enter my mouth with his tongue. I welcomed him in, arching against his touch and losing my rhythm on his cock. My body was still sensitive, my nerves firing from my earlier orgasm — even these simple touches had my whole body alight. I felt him smile against my mouth as my hand faltered, too overcome by the touch and taste and scent of him to focus on anything else.

“Alright, _mon coeur_?” he teased, lifting his chin to kiss my brow as his hand continued to stimulate my breast. I whimpered, unable to form words. He pulled back to meet my eyes and gave me one of his dazzling slow smiles.

“So responsive,” he purred, “and I’m not nearly done with you yet.” With that, he dipped his head to kiss the hollow of my throat, before moving his mouth down my sternum and — finally — onto my breast. I moaned, the combination of hand and mouth a kind of exquisite torture. His tongue flicked over my nipple once, twice, again, sending shockwaves of pleasure straight to my core.

My hips thrust against his leg, desperate for some friction. He gasped at the contact, then growled, _“Dieu_ , Diana, you’re so wet—“

“What did you expect to happen?” I sighed, threading a hand through his hair before thrusting up again, coating his thigh with my arousal. He groaned, and returned to work, sucking gently on my nipple as his hand snaked down my body, slowly—pausing over each rib, over the gentle swell of my belly, over my hip—before finally reaching between my legs.

“Matth—“ The end of his name disappeared in a moan. “Fuck, yes—“

He hummed in response, his tongue flicking at my nipple as his fingers worked my clit. He knew my body so well. He knew exactly how to bring me to the peak. It was — I was — I couldn’t —

Matthew lifted his eyes to mine, his breath cool against my wet nipple, his fingers picking up speed: “Come for me, _ma lionne_.”

All I could feel, all I could think was him, his touch, this feeling — his tongue moved across my nipple again and—

“Matthew, Matthew, yes, fuckfuckfuck, ah yes, yes —“

I saw stars. My whole body spasmed, from the tips of my toes to the top of my head. My hands gripped Matthew’s shoulders, nails digging into his skin as I rode out the waves of pleasure, my cries his name echoing around the room.

Suddenly, he was cradling me against his body, a soothing hand rubbing between my shoulder blades. I was shaking, overcome with the intensity of my climax. I clung to him, burying my face in his chest, soft sighs and half-formed words still falling from my lips.

“Breathe, Diana,” he murmured, kissing the top of my head. “You need to breathe.”

I inhaled, taking in as much air as I could before releasing the breath slowly.

“Good,” he said. “Again.”

After five or six breaths, I’d stopped shaking and could lift my eyes to his.

“That was—“ I shook my head. “Wow.”

“For me, too.” He looked almost bashful as he bent down to leave a gentle kiss on my lips. “You were stunning.”

“And you — I mean, that was a work of art.”

He laughed and kissed me again. I relaxed into him, enjoying the feeling of floating in his strong arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever to finish!! *gestures at the world right now* I thought "Christmas in July" would be a good time to pick it up again ;) Hope you enjoy!

After a few moments, Matthew's hands began to wander again. I laughed into his ear as his cool fingers traced a circle on my hip.

"Who's impatient now?" I teased.

He drew back, feigning affront. "I promised to make love to you all night. I would never break my word." He dipped his head to capture one still-sensitive nipple in his mouth. I gasped. "Unless you need more time to recover?" Matthew's dark eyes gazed up at me, his expression guileless. He looked like a fucking god.

"Don't you dare stop now," I whispered.

His face split into a wide smile. "As my lady commands."

Before I could respond, his hand had dipped between my legs and his mouth had captured my nipple again. I arched against him, astonished at the way my body still responded to him even after two orgasms. Matthew's fingers teased at my entrance, drawing out my arousal slowly. He sucked the underside of one breast, his mouth taking a slow and winding path down my torso. He nipped at the curve of my waist, and I moaned, the surprise of the sensation sending shockwaves through my body.

"Please, Matthew--"

I felt him smile against my ribs. "Patience, _mon coeur._ I said all night, and I meant all night."

I groaned, half in pleasure and half in frustration, as Matthew's fingers dipped inside me again and found the spot that always drove me wild. I arched into him, threading my fingers through his hair. His mouth had found its way down to my hipbones, and he took his time moving lower, his lips and tongue covering every inch of skin as he traveled. His other hand kept me still as his mouth joined his fingers on my aching sex.

"Fuck!"

I was desperate to thrust against him, but he held me in place. He hummed against me in response, ratcheting my pleasure up another level. The feel of his tongue and fingers together inside me was almost too much--but he knew my body well enough to keep me right on the edge without letting me spill over into release. Every time I thought I'd reached my limit, he found a new way to reel me back. I was drowning in him, again, for the third time tonight.

His mouth began moving back up my body, with the same careful attention he had paid on his way down. I was trembling all over, my mouth falling open as I tried to keep breathing in the face of his assault on my senses. When his mouth reached mine again, I tasted my arousal on his lips for a moment before he moved to bite my earlobe.

"I want you, Diana," he growled. "Are you ready for me?"

I tugged on his hair and thrust my hips towards his in reply. His cock was hard and heavy against my belly.

"I want to hear you say it, Diana. Tell me that you want me inside you."

"Yes. Please," I begged. "Please, Matthew, I need you."

He gave in with a moan, reaching down and pushing carefully into me. Our foreheads rested against each other, the sheer pleasure of being so imtimately connected almost too much. His eyes closed as he began to move, his thrusts achingly long and slow.

"Christ, Diana, you feel so good," he groaned, dropping his head into my shoulder. I dug my heels into his lower back in response, urging him deeper. He took my cue and began to move faster and harder.

"Matthew--yes, _yes_ \--"

The heat that had been building inside me all night reached a peak, the cliff-edge that Matthew had kept me on for hours sped toward me and I fell, hard, into a deep pool of bilss. My hands clung to his strong back, my body spasming under his as my climax took me.

Matthew wasn't far behind, my name falling from his lips over and over and he chased his own climax. Finally, he cried out in French and fell over me, his cool body a welcome sensation against my flushed skin.

His lips moved behind my ear, forming my name like a prayer as our bodies relaxed. At last, he lifted his head to meet my eyes, and left a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Merry Christmas, _ma lionne._ "


End file.
